Breath of life
by Echo of Frost Ruby
Summary: When a girl literally crashes into the new avengers life, she claims she can do something astounding. They question her and what her real objectives are and what she is but in the mean time hey, let's save a life
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream as I'm falling through the sky. Before I hit the ground I **create** a force bubble around myself so damage is minimal.

Ok where am I landing this time?

I look down to see a building made of mostly glass. Well shit. The bubble around me brakes as I go through the glass roof. I hear someone scream and a hand in me pushing my hands behind my back before everything fades.

I hear muffled voices as I stir awake. Ok damage report. A broken rib, 2 splinters; Fantastic. Now, I might as well figure out where I landed this time. I groan a little to get whose ever I'm here's attention. I try to sit up but feel the broken rib kick in.

" whoa slow down, you just fell from the sky and landed on glass" I hear a female voice say.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why in the fucking hell am I in restraints?!" I scream

" language!" I hear a male voice say. I push all my force into my eyes and open them to reveal a doctors office. Looking around, I see 2 people starring at me. And female who looks to be a doctor and a male who's really (in all honesty) kind scary looking. Then, they seem to notice something

"Wait, you NOT paralyzed?" The female asks. I keep quite and just stare at her and him.

"Please answer the questions" the Man said. Still, I remained quite. He sighed and walked out of the room whispering something to the female. She followed him out of the room and I was left sitting there alone.

Around 5 minuets latter I see the blond man walk in with a woman with vibrant red hair. They both take a seat in green chairs and just stare at me. I try to control from fidgeting under there gaze. The woman with the red hair started

"I'm Natasha. And you are?" I stare at her and weight my options.

"Arijeta" I said quietly finally braking from there gaze. I look back up to see both of them smiling at me. It's kinda freaky and utterly nerve racking.

"So, how did you survive a fall from 2,800 feet? And why is your blood work not human at all?" The man said. Here we go again


	2. How do I fix this mess?

Not good. Rule #1: never get captured, #2 never tell the captor your name, and I just broke both of them. I try starting at the beginning

"I survived the fall from 2,800 feat because of a force field and doing the same thing 4 times before. As for the alien blood work, I don't come from this world but I grew up and was born on earth. So basically, you talking to an alien with an endless number of life's that is here to fix some problem in this world. Any questions?" I explained. The look of shock on there faces was priceless

" umm just one question" the man started "what problem is so big that they have to drop a girl from the sky to fix?". I just shrugged in response. Then I realized

"Wait. I never got your name sir" I said looking at him. He stood and said

"Steve. Steve Rogers." Oh no. He can't be. Please don't tell me I have to fix that

"Oh dear sky wolf. Your captain America. That's the black widow. I'm sitting next to the avengers. I'm in avenger tower. Have you taken down ultron yet?!" I say breathlessly. Steve and Natasha looked at me as if I had just punched a cow.

"yes we defeated ultron a few days ago why?" Natasha said curiously. I sighed

" where's the speeder's body?" I ask trying to get up. Natasha picked me up and put me back in the bed wordlessly as Steve explained where the body was.

"I need to see the body. I need to fix this. I need to go home." And for the first time I noticed

"Why am I in a hospital gown? Where's my uniform? WHO PUT THIS ON ME?!" I started to open cabinets looking for my uniform. I finally found it on a shelf.

" can I put this on?" I ask

" go ahead" Steve said. Natasha smiled trying not to laugh at his cluelessness

"Alone?" I said glaring. As soon as I said that his face went bright red and he rushed out the door with Natasha casually strolling along.

I tie my waist length blond hair up into a high pony tale and slip on my S.C.E.D uniform. I look in the mirror into my ocean blue eyes. I sigh and open the door into the large room where a girl with brown hair and red eyes was waiting

"So, what do you want with my brother?" She asked dangerously. Fantastic, now I have a sibling to go through. This is not going to be easy.

A/n:hey, sorry for posting late with finals in all. If you want things posted sooner, go to my watt pad for faster updates, the story behind this all and pictures of the oc's at Echo1of2frosted3ruby. As always, thank you all for so much support! I hope to be posting a story soon about going to Asgard and messing with life there so look forward to that!

-Ruby Quinn


	3. SCED

"So, what do you want with my brother?" The girl said in a thick accent.

"Arijeta Quinn with the S.C.E.D. I'm here to fix an anomaly that accrued in this universe. A accidental death of one Pietro Maximoff." I say reaching into my pocket for my I.D. My hand shuffles around in the empty pocket. I sigh

" ok what did you guys do with my credentials?"

"We sent them to the lab for testing. We found out that it's made of an mystery metal" Natasha said showing me to the lab.

Once we made it to the lab my face was red. Why dose every human have to stare? My eyes shift to the plain Medal table where my credentials where. I go to get them but Natasha pulls my hand away and sits me down in a steal chair and said

" not yet. We need answers"

"Fine. But you do realize that the longer I take the more the body decomposes right?" I said irritably. She nods and says

" so let's start with what Species of alien are you. We have plenty on our data base so it shouldn't be to incredibly hard to find you species on the list" I laugh bitterly

"No, my Species would not be on any list except extinct. You see, we where obliterated by the crowatowens and a handful of us got out but sadly ended up in a place called Asgard. We where like horses to them. Shown for our beauty and grace but they never understood how intelligent our Species was until a disses killed us all off. As for me, I survived by escaping Asgard with my friend and found ourselves signing on with the S.C.E.D for a specialist. I'm a well trained fighter but I don't like to fight unless it is absolutely necessary. Any questions about that topic or can I fix this?" I said grabbing my posesiam medal I.D. Natasha got up and said

"2 questions, 1 what is S.C.E.D? 2 where is your friend now?" I put my I.D into my pocket and explained

"1 secret and crime elimination division 2, she's in Asgard holding a trial for the extinction of a Species. Anything more?"

"Nope" Natasha replays

"Oh and one more thing" I add

"Yes?"

"I believe we have met before. In Budapest."


End file.
